iAvoid
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: "We have plenty of time" "How long are you going to put this off?" "Do you even want to marry me anymore?" "Forget it. I'm outta here" She slumps up against the door frame, letting the salty water emerge from her eyes


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Very much in the mood for writing a Seddie. So here it is. I just read a story on here that got me in the mood for it, I can't remember who wrote it but it was good, it's called iBecome a Private Eye. Go read it! It's Seddie! By the way, I'm almost done writing the next chapter of iAm a Father. It might be up by tonight, depending on how much I get distracted. Anyway, here's a one-shot.  
>Summary: "We have plenty of time" "How long are you going to put this off?" "Do you even want to marry me anymore?" "Forget it. I'm outta here" She slumps up against the door frame, letting the salty water emerge from her eyes and leaving stains trailing down her cheeks. "I love you"<p>

I remember the day like it was yesterday. Freddie had taken me to see the Fourth of July fireworks, and while there he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes. That was 6 and half months ago, and we haven't even started planning the wedding, we didn't have a date or anything. Freddie and I live together in apartment 8-H, down the hall from his mom and Carly. We both went to New York University, while I was majoring in Business Administration, Freddie majored in ICT. I was now a secretary, and he worked in Pear. It was my day off and I was waiting for Freddie to get home.

I heard the door open and close, in walked Freddie, "Hey sweetheart"

"Hey" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Boring. I never thought the day would come where I would say, I hate not being at work."

He laughed, "It's always nice to have a day off."

"Yeah but every Friday! Then it's the weekend and I'm off till Sunday, and then on Sunday I only work nine till four."

He shook his head, "You like have the perfect job. How can you complain?"

I shrugged.

"So... thought anymore about the wedding?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope. We have plenty of time, like I keep saying."

Freddie sighed, "How long are you going to put this off? Is there someone else?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, "What do you mean is there someone else?"

"Are you in love with someone else? Is that why you keep putting the wedding off?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Of course there's no one else! Why would you even think that?"

"The fact you keep putting the wedding off! Do you even want to marry me anymore?" He asked his anger raising.

"Of course I do! It's only been 6 months, Freddie!"

"It's like... like you don't want to get married. It's like you don't even love me! Why'd you say yes if you weren't gonna marry me?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you saying all of this now? Why'd you even propose if you can't trust me that I love you?"

"Well, obviously I was stupid to wasn't I!" He yelled.

I shook my head and breathed a shaky breath, "Well maybe we shouldn't be together then. Forget it, I'm outta here" I whispered before walking out of our apartment, slamming the door behind me. I went straight to Carly's apartment, and opened the door. No one was downstairs was I locked the door and slumped against the door frame, letting the salty water emerge from my eyes, leaving stains trailing down my cheeks.

"Who's down there?" I heard Carly yell from upstairs. I tried to shout back, but the lump forming in the back of my throat, didn't help. All that could be heard was the sob that was caught in the back of my throat. Obviously Carly didn't hear so she came bounding down the stairs.

"God, Sam! You scared the pee outta me!" Then she looked at me properly, "Sam? What's the matter?"

I looked up at her, teary eyed. "Freddie" was all I could muster to say right now.

Carly didn't say anything accept come over and took me to the couch. She placed my head on her lap while she stroked my hair in comfort, and I just cried.

After about fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Carls? Why is the door locked?" It was Brad. Carly and Brad started dating a year ago, after Freddie and I's three year anniversary.

"Is he okay to come in?" Carly asked.

I nodded and sat up, Indian style.

Carly got up and unlocked the door; she kissed her boyfriend and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Hey babe, Hey Blondie" he said smiling at me and Carly.

"Hi Brad." I replied and he and Carly sat either side of me.

He looked at Carly as if to say, 'What's happened?' the turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, think you can tell me now?" Carly asked her voice soft.

I nodded, "We had a massive argument about the wedding." I said, repeating the whole story to her.

When I finished she spoke up, "He's probably just insecure. He might think your messing with him, or something. This has been his longest and true relationship. He's never had a proper girlfriend, and with you not cooperating about the wedding, he probably thinks you don't wanna marry him."

I sighed, "But I do, I love him! If I lost him, I just don't know what I'd do! I'd die without him" I said looking down, and another knock on the door was heard, "If that's Freddie, tell him I moved to Tacoma"

Carly smirked at this and got up to open the door, "Yes..?"

"Hey Carls!" The person screeched. I noticed the voice instantly, it couldn't be though. Could it?

"Melanie!" and it was.

"Do you know where Sam is? I went to her apartment but Freddie said he didn't know where she was, and then slammed the door in my face. Then I heard something smash." I groaned and laid my head on Brad's lap.

Brad chuckled, and rubbed my arm, in comfort. "Sound like he's really mad. What did you do to him?"

"I think I kinda broke up with him." That's what I was meant to say, but it came out as, "Mphhhh"

"Excuse me?"

"I think I kinda broke up with him." I repeated.

"You did, WHAT?"

"I said well maybe we shouldn't be together then. Before you yell, I didn't mean it. It was the heat of the moment."

Brad sighed, "Do you want me to go talk to him?" I nodded and sat up again.

"Tell him I didn't mean it. But, don't say that I said that. Say you overheard me and Carly or something." Brad nodded and got up, just as Melanie and Carly came through.

"Hey sis." Melanie grinned.

"Hey."

"Where's Brad going?" Carly asked.

"To talk to Freddie." I sighed.

Carly nodded understanding.

"I don't even know if we are together."

"What makes you say that?" Melanie asked.

"Before I left, I said that maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Aww, Sam, Freddie loves you and you love him! You guys will be back together soon."

I nodded, "I need you guys to help me though."

They both shot me a confused look.

"I need help, planning our wedding"

They both smiled and hugged me from either side. Then Carly's face lit up and she ran up the stairs. She came running back down moments later, holding a huge binder.

She dropped it on my lap, "What's this?"

"A binder. It has everything you need to do for your wedding inside it. First, we'll tackle the colour scheme, then a general idea for the theme. Then we'll move on to, your wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. Then we'll plan your hen night, and we'll set a date and where you'll be getting married and where the reception is going to be held."

"Oh my god." I said groaning.

"Usually it would take ages but you have Melanie and I to help." Carly smiled.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Let's get started."

Two weeks later I had the colour scheme which was a light pink (Carly said it would look beautiful, and pink went nice on her skin. I growled when she said this), and the theme was beach style. We were flying out to Cancun to get married. Carly and Melanie we're almost done sorting out my hen night, which would be held one week before my wedding right here in Seattle. I still hadn't spoken to Freddie, and he hadn't tried. Today, we were going to go shopping for dresses, and set the date. The reception was to be held in a big ballroom place down the bottom of the beach, it was huge and beautiful. Afterwards, I was going to talk to Freddie and tell him I'd planned the wedding.

"Sam! You ready?" Carly shouted. I replied by running down the stairs.

We headed out the door and on our way to the bridal shops. I used to hate the colour pink. But seeing Carly and Melanie in their bridesmaid's dresses, they looked beautiful. The dress had no straps, and went just below their knees. It was little bit puffed out and ruffled at the bottom. Around the waist was a band with jewels on it, making the dress look even better.

"You guys look amazing!" I grinned, and then turned to the saleswoman, "We'll take them."

She grinned, "Great. I'll get you some more champagne" before walking off.

Carly spun around in her dress, "It's gorgeous I love it! I can't believe your going to be married soon!" She squealed.

I smiled and then turned around scanning the shop for a dress. I was beginning to lose all hope, until I saw it. I immediately walked off, staring at the dress. I picked it off the rack and turned around.

"It's perfect."

"Well get in there and try it on!" Melanie grinned. I obeyed and went into the changing rooms. I slipped on the dress, and it really did look beautiful. It was a long white dress, which swept off the floor. It hugged my curves and puffed out at the bottom. It had straps in a pointy, yet round shape. I smiled to myself and walked out of the changing room. Carly, Melanie and the saleswoman gasped.

I noticed tears forming in all three of their eyes, and I started crying too.

"Sam, you look gorgeous. You have to get that dress. It's beautiful. Freddie will faint when he sees you in it."

I nodded, "I'll take it."

It was 5 o'clock before we finally got back to Carly's; she had hidden the dresses in the back of her closet. I then realized, I hadn't set the date.

"Carly! Quick, go online. Book the tickets to fly out to Cancun on 27th June."

"That's in four days!"

"I know. I'm just ready you know." We would of flown out later but we needed to set everything up.

Carly nodded and got online, "How many tickets?"

"Erm, well there's us three. Then, Freddie, Brad, Mrs. B and Spencer. Then we have Spencer's girlfriend."

"My boyfriend." Melanie said, looking down.

"Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Two weeks ago. I really like him, so please let him come!"

"Uh, sure. Who is it?"

"Gibby" She replied, I almost choked on my own salvia.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"I smiled and shook my head, "So that's nine. Anyone else can get their own."

Carly nodded and a few clicks later, "Done. We are flying to Cancun in four days, Babaaay!" She grinned.

"Yup. And you know the best part?"

They looked at me.

"I get to spend my honeymoon, not only with Freddie, but the people that mean the most to me." I grinned hugging the both off them, "I love you guys!"

The door opened, then followed by a huge bang.

"Samantha Puckett! Please would you go and talk to Freddie? He's killing me!"

I laughed, "Why?"

"I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. He won't talk to me at all, the last thing he said was get lost!"

"Okay, I'm going. We've done everything now anyway. We fly out in four days."

"Fly out? Fly out where?" Brad looked confused.

"That, my friend, is a secret." I said walking past him, and slapping his cheek lightly. Before walking out and heading to Freddie and I's apartment, I walked in shutting the door quietly.

I walked into the main bedroom, mine and Freddie's, to find him laid on his side, his back facing me.

"Brad man, do you ever leave?" He spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Don't insult me like that" I said, and he immediately sat up.

"Sam?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"I thought we were over?"

"That's why I'm here, to collect my stuff." I said, joking. I thought he knew, it wasn't till I saw the fresh tears fall down his face and he sunk down the side of the bed, sitting on the floor. I instantly went over to him, and kneeled down in front of him. "Shit. I was only joking Freddie."

He stared at me, "You mean we we're still together?"

"Of course, Freddie. I love you, I wish you understood that." I said sighing.

"I do. I'm sorry I pushed you into trying to get you to plan the wedding. I'm sorry for saying what I did; I don't regret proposing to you at all. I love you"

"I know you do." I whispered, leaning forward and catching his lips with my own. We kissed until we both needed air, then I pulled him off the floor and jumped into his arms.

"I have big news" I grinned.

He looked over at me, "Okay, but before you say anything I just wanna say, we can put the wedding off as long as you want to. I don't mind."

I smiled, "Yeah, well we don't need to."

He looked at me, confused.

"We're getting married in a week and three days!" His eyes went wide and he looked at me in disbelief. "That's right. These past two weeks, I've been planning nonstop. Everything's sorted. Except the suits. But Brad and Spencer is taking you. Hen night and Stag night are in three days, then the day after we fly out."

"Fly out where?"

"It's a surprise"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too" I smiled.

It was three days later and I was currently getting ready with Carly and Melanie. I was wearing red backless, cross detail dress with a pair of silver heels. I also had in a pair of teardrop shape red east lake earrings in. Carly had curled my hair like Kate Hudson's and Melanie had done my make-up to match my sun kissed skin. Carly was wearing a blue, wrap neck, chiffon halter dress with a pair of white heels and pair of blue Alexis drop earrings. I had curled her hair slightly, and it fell around her shoulders while Melanie had done her make-up. Melanie had on a stretta cut-out Bordeaux bandage dress with cut-outs and a pair of black flower heels with a pair of silver multi-coloured studs. I had tightly curled her hair, and Carly had done her make-up. My make-up consisted of green eyeliner that flicked the corner of my eyes, and extremely long eyelashes. My foundation looked really natural, and I had a light gloss coating my lips. Melanie had on a coated lilac eye shadow with black eyeliner, and her eyelashes were shorter than mine while a clear gloss coated her lips. Carly on the other hand, had really dark Smokey eyes with a tint of purple and extremely long eyelashes like me. She also wore a clear gloss. Once finished we headed downstairs, and Freddie, Brad, Spencer and Gibby we're all sat with Spencer's girlfriend, Becky waiting for us. Melanie went down first, then me, then Carly.

All the boys turned and their jaws dropped, "Wow" they all said at once.

"Way to outdo me, tonight girls!" Becky yelled, jokingly.

"Shall we get going?" Carly grinned, and everyone nodded. Everyone got up and walked out of the door, except Freddie who walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Freddie, what are you doing? We have to go!" I smirked.

"I just wanted a last few minutes with my gorgeous fiancé because I won't get to see her till tomorrow!" He smiled.

"Well in that case..." I said, kissing him.

I didn't remember much after that because after loads of vodka and tequila, life starts to disappear. That's why next morning, I found myself passed out on the floor of my best friend's house. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows taking in the scenery. Carly was curled up on the arm chair and Melanie was sound asleep on the table. I laughed to myself, and the door opened just as my elbows give way and I was laid on my back again. In walked Freddie, Brad and Gibby, Brad turned on the light full whack.

"Why?" I groaned getting myself up and sitting on the couch.

They all laughed at me, "What the hell happened here?" Gibby asked.

"Don't ask! I barely remember leaving the apartment."

"Is that why your only half dressed?" Freddie asked, and I looked down at myself. I was only in my underwear and a short silk dressing gown that was wide open.

"Jesus!" I said tying it shut. I stood up and noticed I still had on my heels.

"Jesus Sam, what did you guys do last night? Your dressed in your underwear with a silk dressing gown wide open, with your heels still on. Carly is just in her underwear, with no shoes. And Melanie appears to be in a t-shirt with no bottoms on and her heels still on."

"Hey, hey, hey. We we're drunk! How did we even get back here?"

Brad shrugged.

"Just get me some aspirin!" Brad obeyed and I went to wake Carly up.

"Carly, wake up." I said softly, when that didn't work, I literally screamed in her ear.

She screamed herself and jolted awake, "God Sam!" She said standing up.

"Carly. Please do not scream, I have a banging headache." I said.

She laughed, "Me too. How did we get back here?"

"Don't ask me. But Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna cover up" I said trying to hide my laugh.

She looked down and screamed, then took herself running up the stairs. Freddie came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please, never let me go out again." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "Mhmm, sure."

I was currently sat next to Freddie and Mrs. Benson on a plane. This is torture. Carly, Brad and Spencer we're sat behind us and Melanie, Gibby and Becky a few aisles down. It was a good few hours, but we finally arrived in Cancun. I was so happy. I was here with everyone I was close too, and the rest we're coming tomorrow. I was getting married in less than a week. Nothing could spoil this for me. Three weeks of wedding, sun, sea, sand, friends, family and the best of all, my Freddie.

The day had come. I was stood in my dressing room, looking in a mirror. Staring back was a really beautiful girl. I was in my wedding dress, with my hair and make-up all done. Carly and Melanie's was also done. We we're just waiting for Spencer to take us down the beach. We had set it out, and there we're loads of white chairs with pink ribbon tied around the back of them. There we're statues of white and pink flowers everywhere and at the bottom of it was an aisle with pink and white flowers around it. A white piece of cloth was laid down so I could walk across it.

Spencer walked through the door; "It's time" He smiled. Spencer was walking me down the aisle since he was the closest thing I had to a dad or brother.

He linked my arm and as Canon in D started up, we walked down the aisle. All of our guests gasped, and Freddie's jaw dropped, some of our guests had already started to cry.

I reached the bottom and Freddie and I smiled at each other before the priest had begun the ceremony. By the end, I had tears in my eyes and so did Freddie.

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Freddie took no hesitation and kissed me. When we pulled away he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" and the crowd stood up and started clapping, some of them still crying. "I can't believe it. I'm Mrs. Benson!" I grinned.

Freddie smirked, "Well believe it, because it's true."

We we're at the reception and I got up on the stage, "Okay girls, who's ready to catch my b...b...flowers?" Freddie grinned out the corner of my eye.

I turned my back to the crowd and raised the flowers above my head, and then I threw them out into the crowd and turned around to see who caught them. It was Carly. She grinned and went over to Brad before kissing him. I walked over to Freddie.

"I'm so glad I married you today, Freddie." I smiled.

He nodded, "So am I."

"I love you so much" I smiled.

"I love you too" He grinned, before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

A/N: Kinda longer than intended, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. 


End file.
